darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Doric and Boric tasks
After completing the What's Mine is Yours quest, members can do tasks for Doric and Boric, receiving Smithing experience and charges on the Gofannon amulet. The items requested can only be smithed after the task is started, otherwise they will not count. You cannot buy the items from the Grand Exchange, but you can buy the metal bars - you do not have to mine the ores or smelt them. After you complete each task, return to Doric or Boric for the next task. You cannot boost any of the requirements. Note: The Gofannon amulet can be drained of its xp. Once drained, the player will receive double xp until the bonus xp is depleted. Doric's tasks Requirements The required levels for the tasks cannot be temporarily boosted. *'Required quests: 'Death Plateau (updated version). *'Required items for all tasks: '''36 bronze bars, 25 iron bars, 50 steel bars (Or 10 Steel Bars and 8 Steel platebodies), 60 mithril bars, 50 adamant bars and 20 iron ores. *'Required level to complete all tasks: 75 Smithing ---- Task 1: Smithing for Sten '''Requirements: 12 Smithing and 10 Bronze bars Recommended: '''Falador Teleport, 10 empty inventory slots Speak to Doric in his hut north of Falador, and ask if he has any more smithing tasks. Doric will tell you that Health and Safety have been poking around the Artisan's Workshop, and have said the tracks that Sten has laid are not meeting their standards. He tells that if you smith 5 bronze full helms, Sten will reward you. Smith 5 bronze full helms at any normal anvil (you can take the 10 bronze bars to Doric's hut but do not smith them until after you get the order) and deliver them to Sten in the Artisan's Workshop in Falador (anvils in the workshop will not work). Descend down the stairs and talk to Sten for the second part of the task. He will tell you that the real reason you're there is to lay some tracks. You must now make and lay 5 bronze tracks in one of the tunnels below the workshop. Talk to Sten once again to claim the rewards. Rewards *250 Smithing xp *750 charges on the Gofannon amulet ---- Task 2: Attack of the Trolls '''Requirements: Death Plateau (Completion of the old version of the Death Plateau quest does not qualify you for this task. You must have completed the fully-voiced version), 18 Smithing and 26 Bronze bars Speak to Doric and he will ask if you want to help Burthorpe fight the trolls. Accept his offer, and he will tell you that Commander Denulth is looking to lead another assault on the trolls, and that he has asked Doric & Son to provide some equipment for his troops: 3 bronze platebodies and 3 bronze kiteshields. Smith 3 bronze platebodies and 3 kiteshields (costing 24 bars total) at any anvil and deliver them to Commander Denulth in Burthorpe, outside the injured soldiers barracks south-east of the teleport lodestone. Denulth will be pleased with the armour, but a soldier will teleport in and explain that the trolls have attacked and one of the cannons has been damaged, saying that the barrel has been ruined. Commander Denulth tells his soldier to return to his post and the soldier teleports out. Commander Denulth will then say he has another task for you, telling you you to return to Doric to learn how to repair the cannon barrel. Talk to Doric, and he will then show you to make one. Make a cannon repair part using 2 bronze bars - this must be done at Doric's anvil. Return to Burthorpe and run to the castle just north of the Burthorpe Lodestone. Take the ladder outside the castle or climb up the stairs to the very top. Repair the broken (middlemost on the northern side) cannon and return to the commander to tell him you have completed the repair, and he will thank and reward you. Rewards *500 Smithing xp *1,500 charges on the Gofannon amulet. ---- Task 3: Warhammers and Longswords Requirements: 24 Smithing and 25 Iron bars Doric will tell you that he has an "extra special" customer, whom you will have the pleasure of dealing with. These customers are the generals from Goblin Village to the north, who wish to purchase some weapons. He tells you to go and find out what they want. After speaking to Doric, head north to Goblin Village and speak to General Bentnoze or General Wartface in the building at the north of the village. After Bentnoze is initially unaware who Doric is, and Wartface explains he's a short man who "does the bash-bash with his hammer", The two will bicker over what to make, with Bentnoze wanting longswords, and Wartface wanting warhammers. You will suggest making five of each, to which they will agree. You must now make 5 iron longswords and 5 iron warhammers to keep both of the Generals happy. Once you make the weapons, return to the generals, and they will insist that the weapons are gifts and will refuse to reward you. After your adventurer threatens to use the iron weapons on them, the goblins in turn say they won't pass on recommendations of Dorics workshop to other goblin clans. You ask them to not do that, that there must be something they have in return for your services. They comply and hand you over some "useless junk": a blacksmithing book with some old notes in it. Rewards *750 Smithing XP *2,250 charges on the Gofannon amulet. ---- Task 4: Burial Armour Requirements: 30 Smithing and 20 iron ore Doric will tell you that smithing is not all fun and games. As smiths make the weapons with which wars are waged, all smiths must face the consequences of their work, death. He will tell you that as his partner, you are expected to learn this serious side of the business. He will send you to Suak, an old smith at the Artisan's Workshop, to make burial armour, the making of which is a dwarvish custom to honour the dead. After talking to Doric, go to the Artisan's Workshop in Falador. If you have not made Burial Armour before, speak to Suak to learn. Briefly, you will need to make 20 pieces of armour. Each piece of armour is made from an ingot. Each ingot takes a certain number of ore to make. Right-click the smelter Sten shows you in the cutscene to find out how many, load 20 iron ore into the smelter (can be noted), extract 20 iron ingots, and then smith the 20 pieces of armour. Follow Suak's instructions about what to make for maximum experience, but this is not mandatory. When you have made 20 pieces, your chatbox will say "Suak is pleased with the amount of burial armour you've made." Talk to Suak after you finish to gain the reward and finish the task. (Doric will send you back if you forget.) Note: You do not have to make Iron I ingots, armour made from any kind of ingot will still count, even different types, as long as you make 20 items, Suak will be happy. Rewards *1,500 Smithing XP *4,500 charges on the Gofannon amulet. ---- Task 5: A Gnomish Request Requirements: 48 Smithing and 50 steel bars or 10 steel bars and 8 steel platebodies Recommended Items: 'Varrock Teleport, Falador Teleport, and Ardougne Teleport or access to the corresponding lodestones. (If you've done at least the easy Ardougne tasks, the Ardougne cloak teleport gets you even closer than the lodestone or Ardougne teleport spells.) Talk to Doric, and he will tell you that Commander Montai has requested some armour for his troops on the Khazard Battlefield south of Ardougne. Accept the offer, and Doric will tell you to make 10 steel swords and 8 gnome platebodies. To make gnome platebodies, use standard steel platebodies on Doric's anvil. ''The swords do not have to be made on Doric's anvil. The platebodies and swords are best made at an anvil close to a bank, such as in Varrock or Taverley. But if you want to make them on Doric's anvil, you'll need to use the steel bars on the anvil (using the smith option on the anvil will only allow you to make the gnome armour). Take the items to Commander Montai on the Gnome battlefield south of Ardougne. The commander is south of the bridge behind the gnome defenses and can be spotted as the gnome is wearing red armour. Upon handing over the armour, Commander Montai tells you that if Doric keeps them in stock with such high quality armour, they will finally have the edge over the Khazard Army. You will then be rewarded. Note: You don't have to make the steel platebodies yourself, they can be bought at Grand Exchange to save 40 steel bars. Rewards *5,000 Smithing XP *15,000 charges for the Gofannon amulet. ---- Task 6: Fremennik of War '''Requirements: 59 Smithing and 60 Mithril bars Recommended Items: Falador Teleport, Varrock Teleport, and Enchanted Lyre or Rellekka Tablet (or just the Rellekka lodestone) Doric explains that he did not expect the Fremennik people to contact them considering the fact that the Fremennik dislike them as they are "outerlanders". Doric explains that you need to head to Skulgrimen in Rellekka as he has requested 20 Mithril warhammers. Head to a good bank/anvil location (e.g. Varrock) and smith the items. Do not bring noted warhammers to Skulgrimen, he will not accept them. Head to Rellekka; a Rellekka tablet or an Enchanted lyre is a quick teleport there. If not, you can use the fairy ring teleport system, a house teleport if your house is located in Rellekka, or just run west from the Fremennik lodestone. You can find Skulgrimen in the armour hut just north of the long hall. Skulgrimen will claim that these weapons are of an excellent standard, almost as good as if it were smithed by one of their own and to pass on to Doric that he will be sending his next order shortly! Rewards *8,000 Smithing XP *24,000 charges for the Gofannon amulet ---- Task 7: Nostalgic Warhammers Requirements: 64 Smithing Recommended: Falador Teleport, Ring of Slayer or access to fairy rings (code or ) or take the mining cart from the Dwarven Mine Doric will tell you that Santiri wants you to smith a First generation warhammer. Head to the most North-western building in West Keldagrim. Talk to Santiri, he will tell you to talk to Supreme Commander Bisi in the building south of him up the stairs. Bisi will give you a Black guard warhammer, and tell you to hit it with a hammer. Use the black warhammer on an anvil to crack it (one is located south of the building the Supreme Commander is in). Head back to Santiri, but he will say that it's an 18th generation warhammer at best, and suggests heading to the librarian. Go to the librarian, a couple buildings east of Santiri's store (and East of Dromund and Haera), and he will suggest talking to someone used to working with heavy stone. Go to the Stonemason (south in West Keldagrim). Bring the warhammer to the stonemason south of the pub and he will suggest using his stone crusher to crush it. After you've used the warhammer on the stone crusher (which can be found in the same building the Stonemason is in), head back to Santiri, and he will still complain, saying it looks like a 6th generation warhammer. He suggests that it needs to be rustier, so head to East Keldagrim and use it on the well there. Finally, head back to Santiri and he will be satisfied, and give you your reward. Notes: If you talk with the Supreme Commander before speaking with Santiri, part of the story will be skipped. (If you proceed without showing the hammer to Santiri each time you will have to destroy the hammer and start over!) ''' Rewards *12,000 Smithing XP *36,000 charges for the Gofannon amulet ---- Task 8: The Mysterious Client '''Requirements: 75 Smithing and 50 Adamant bars Speak to Doric and he will tell you about a mysterious order. Make sure you have at least two inventory spaces open to receive the order and a weapons crate. The order says to make 25 adamant scimitars and then place them in the weapons crate on the stump behind the gem store in Falador (pre-made weapons will not work). Head to a bank/anvil and make 25 scimitars and add them to the crate (the crate will become full). Go to Falador and go to the south end of the gem store (west of the castle). Click on the tree stump behind the gem store to investigate it and you will place the crate in the tree stump. A cutscene will play as you spy on who will collect the weapons. Once the cutscene is over, search the crate again to receive your reward. You will also receive a Monkey's note, which you can read to see the monkeys' apology for knocking you out. Rewards *20,000 Smithing XP *60,000 charges for the Gofannon amulet NOTE: If you speak to Doric and go through the conversation, but do not receive the order and crate, and make the items, you will not be able to complete this task. You will have to go through the chat again, receive the items, and make the items once more. Dangerous weapons.png|Noo! Get away from the weapons! The monkey throws a banana.png|A banana!? A banana to the face.png|Taking a banana to the face. Boric's tasks Requirements Required items for all tasks: '''30 Coal '''Required level to complete all tasks: '''60 Mining Task 1 '''Requirements: 30 Mining and 30 Coal Head down the stairs at Doric's workshop to speak to Boric and get the task. He will tell you that business has picked up and they are short on coal. Then you need to go to the Seers' Village coal truck deposits west of McGrubor's Wood. One route is to teleport to the Seers' Village Lodestone or McGrubor's Wood fairy ring code ), then follow the rail tracks to the north and then west of McGrubor's Wood, then cross the river at the log (requires level 20 Agility). An alternate route is to use the home teleport spell to the Ardougne Lodestone, run north, then west past the fishing guild, then north to the iron gates, open the gates, and run north to where the coal trucks and coal rocks are. You need to load 30 coal into the trucks. Note: There is no need to mine the coal, you can also buy the coal ores and take them to the coal trucks deposit. Use a familiar to carry all 30, or carry 28 and mine the last two (you cannot use noted coal). Note: There are level 44 giant bats at the site, which may attack with magic if your combat level is low. Another method is to bring a coal bag filled with at least 30 coal. Talk to the Dwarven Miner (south of the coal trucks and Stankers) to let him know when you are done to claim your reward. Note: If you have the coal already in your truck from an earlier time there is no need to mine it - just talk to the dwarf miner to let him know. Rewards *1,500 Mining XP *4,500 charges for the Gofannon amulet ---- Task 2 's monsters make their return]] Requirements: 40 Mining Boric will give you a Mining sites note with a list of 5 mining sites to visit. Bring a weapon to defeat five level 1 creatures, then head to each location and clear each site of a Living rock brawler. The locations are North-east Ardougne Mine, Al Kharid Mine, North-west Brimhaven Mine, Lumbridge West Mine (located between the water altar and Wizard's Tower), and Port Khazard Mine (south-west of Port Khazard and east of the Fight Arena). The creatures are summoned by mining the rocks. Notes: It doesn't have to be the first attempt and you only have to kill one on each site. You may have to mine more than one rock at a site for the Living rock brawler to appear. Return to Boric for your reward. Rewards *3,500 Mining XP *10,500 charges for the Gofannon amulet ---- Task 3 Requirements: 60 Mining Boric will tell you that he has negotiated with the mining guild to provide supplies. However they want a show of commitment first by proving the owners of the business are as happy to do the menial tasks as the workers. To do this Boric asks that you mine 15 coal and 10 mithril ore (it must be within the Mining Guild mine, and can be mined from the Mining Guild Resource Dungeon). You will not receive a task list from Boric for this task. When you've obtained the correct amounts of both ores, your chatbox will read "You've gathered enough ore to satisfy the Mining Guild dwarves. Head back to Boric with the ore." Return with the ore to Boric. Note that extra ore gained through Varrock armour does count. Note: It is best to start by first mining the 5 Mithril rocks, as the ore takes from 2 to 4 minutes to respawn, and the rocks need to be mined twice to gather 10 Mithril ore (Hopping worlds does work). Rewards *8,000 Mining XP *24,000 charges for the Gofannon amulet Complete rewards *183,500 charges for the Gofannon amulet. *13,000 Mining experience. *48,000 Smithing experience. Trivia * As you complete Doric's tasks, the mannequins in his hut and the signpost out front will be upgraded. Once the 8th task has been completed, they will be made out of rune. The cart outside will also be repaired. * As you complete Boric's tasks, the pile of ore near the underground furnace will be upgraded. Once the 3rd task has been completed, the pile will consist of runite ore. The nearby mine cart will also be upgraded, but only to adamant. * The Mining Guild task was updated to allow mining done in the resource dungeon to count towards the task. Category:Smithing Category:Mining Category:Wikia Game Guides quests